Survival of The Fittest!
by ImagineWonderland05
Summary: Have you ever done something you thought at first was a good idea but as time goes on you quickly realized it was a very very bad idea. Yeah she knew it was a bad idea saving Officer Friendly, if only she watched the Walking Dead in her first life she wouldn't be going through such ridiculousness, she thought as she desperately tried not to get eaten by Zombies.[SI OC, Daryl/Oc]
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** **Hey Guys, so I've decided to make a new fanfic. This time it's about the Walking Dead.** **So far i've only read at least 3 or 4 good Walking Dead fics and found that everyone else, seem kinda repetitive, So I decided to try my own at writing one.**

 **Its a SI fanfic, and starts in season 1.**

 **Warning:** **There is A LOT of cursing and at one point, it kinda implied Rape but that's not what happened,**

 **Disclaimer:** **I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

* * *

/ _ **Mysterious Person\\\**_

* * *

" _Nurse_?"

There was a faint echo. She tilted her head as she heard a crash, sounding like something heavy fell and crashed against something. She held her breath, her hand slowly reaching behind her for one of the arrows sticking out of her bookbag, silently notching it as she listened.

" _Nurse? Help me_!"

Her eyes widen when she realized it was a _human_ , an alive one at that, cause last time she checked, the dead don't speak.

Ever since the world went to shit and peoples true intentions showed, she's been carrying herself at a distance. It took _one_ time for her to experience people selfishness and she told herself that she will never be that vulnerable again, that no matter what, she wouldn't depend on a person when she can provide for herself.

She made herself numb and just done what had to be done in order to survive and she's been alone ever since, her instinct being the only thing that kept her alive. She had broken off from the group that wanted more than what they got. She had broken away from the group who thought that they _deserve…_.things from others because of the simple fact that they took them in, gave them a bed, clothes and food. They even went as far as to set traps just for the simple fact that they _could_.

It fucked with her because she remembered a world when it wasn't like _this_. A world where they was just _talks_ about a zombie apocalypse, hell they was even a show about it at one point. A world where _Trump_ was President and people begged for Obama to come back. A world where she graduated college and had a Fiancé and a big family. A world where she died because of said Fiance foolishness.

She remembered closing her eyes for what she thought was the last time only to wake up to the pain of having her ass swatted, as bright lights and loud sounds bombarded her.

She lived life with two different memories, constantly comparing her old world to this new one. Using things in her old life to better this life.

She heard and read fanfiction of readers getting rebirthed into some fictional world and figured that was what had happened to her. There was no time to freak out and cry and mourn for her old family when she had to take care of her new one.

Her new family was poor. Her father a drunk and her mother sick. Since her mother was sick, she couldn't go to work and her father was too lazy to do anything more than walk to the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. Her father was a mechanic and other than the odd car that came once and awhile to be fixed, the income was slow.

She was never forced to do anything but when her mother's sickness got to much, she had to go to the hospital, and hospital meant bills, bills meant money. Money that they didn't have.

So she took it upon herself to drop out of school and get a job, multiple jobs at that to bring in money that didn't even make a _dent_ into the huge pile of bills that was collecting dust on the hallway table.

For some reason they didn't have to pay rent, so she had to only worry about her dad's habit, food and medical bills.

Sound easy right?

Yeah well it wasn't.

Fast forward to a couple years, She had _finally_ turned 18 when her mother gave in to the sickness that had been plaguing her body ever since she had been rebirthed. If she thought her father was _bad_ then, then you almost couldn't _imagine_ how worse he got when she finally died. It was like he was holding back just for her but since she kicked the bucket, he found no reason to live.

So he did shit that he knew would one day destroy him. Mixing drugs with alcohol, staying out all night, getting into fights at the bar, coming home bloodied in the early morning just to do the same shit all over again. He didn't give two shits about his only daughter. His reason was that since she's 18, she's considered an legal adult so if push comes to shove she could take care of herself.

Even though it was true, her physical body was 18 but her mental state was way beyond that, she knew how to take care of herself, but it didn't make the hurt, hurt any less.

Then there was the rumors about the outbreak, a rumor which she steadily ignored. She didn't really believe what was going on. In her old life, shit like this popped up all over the news. Some celebrity was fighting with this celebrity meanwhile America just bombed Syria. So she paid no mind to this virus that made a fever run so _high_ , that it practically turned you into a human _furnace_ and that when it finally end up killing you, it ends up bring you back to life but instead of you being _you_ , you instead become a mindless person that's only care about one thing.

The hunger.

The hunger for human _flesh_.

The news reports _should_ have clued her into the universe that she was reborn into but you can't fault her for not paying attention and connecting the dots when she was too busy making sure her unconscious father didn't choke on his own vomit.

She should have known it wasn't _just_ a rumor, no rumor was _that_ detailed and instead she had her eyes woken up to the truth.

Literally!

Like no shit, her _father_ was dead ass crawling over her sleeping body, his face bloodied, a pool table stick was sticking out the side of his head as he made groaning noises out the back of his throat, _grabbing at her,_ somehow strangling her body with the cover as he didn't know how to get at the food that lay within. In that quick second she realized that shit was _real._

 _All that shit was fuckin' real! Her father was tryna eat her!_

Lord, you don't even _know_ how shit scared she was when she was forced awake as grabby hands pulled at her body.

The only saving grace was that ridiculous thick ass blanket that once belonged to her mother. A blanket that her and her father made fun of day to day.

It was safe to say she took that shit everywhere with her.

Anyway a short time after that, she ran into Chaser. Just thinking about what happened after joining that _group_ made her blood boil and she _knew_ that once she sat down and thought about it, She was going to _break_. After she ran away she put _everything_ into a metal box; Her feelings, her memories, those names, her old life, her old family, locked it with a padlock, put said box in a room that had so many locks on it, it was ridiculous.

She shook her head coming out of it, whatever this person was trying to do, it wasn't gonna work. She knew all the works. She wasn't gonna fall for it and be like the people she once thought was idiotic when they let their bleeding heart lead them to their death.

They was never a doubt that this was a trap. No one was that _stupid_ to cry out in the middle of a hospital not knowing if it was filled with walkers. Things was different now, if this happened before shit hit the fan, and she didn't know what she knew, then she _would_ have turned around and lent out a hand but the world _is_ different now, she was different now.

With her mind made up, she went to turn around when she heard it again, this time she felt that tugging in her gut.

" _Hello_?"

She paused at the sudden feeling of dejv she felt when she heard that voice. It sounded like that person was _lost_ and _confused_. Like they didn't know what was going on and was hoping that it wasn't what it seemed.

She suddenly flashed back to _right_ after having been rebirthed. After they finished cleaning her and they put her in this fluffy blanket and put her miniature body in her new mother's arms, she remembered the feeling of confusion because she thought she had _died,_ she could still remembered the _spinning_ as the car rolled down the hill, hear the screams of her Financé and the ' _I'm so sorry Katie_ ' and the ' _please God please'._ Hell she could still feel the impact her body made as it flew out the windshield and into a tree.

And just like that, she _knew_ ,

She knew this wasn't a trap,

This was Fuckin real.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1:** ' _Days Gone Bye'_

So this chapter was kinda short, only about 4 and a half pages. If you guys want, I could make the following chapters longer.

I have an idea of where this story is gonna go. I don't want my O.C to be all, all knowing cause to be honest this is my first time watching the Walking Dead. Like I said I usually read about it but I wanted to see what all the hype was about.

Daryl Dixon is so adorable and I just h _ad_ to make a Fanfic about him.

Anyway review what you think is gonna happen next. What do you guys expect and is hoping to see?

Till next time, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note_ _ **:**_ _**Before we start this extra long**_

 _ **chapter, I want to give time to give shout outs to everybody that had reviewed, followed and favorited. Thank you guys. Also to**_ _**I hope you see that I took your advise, if not in this chapter than in future ones.**_

 _ **This chapter kicked my ass. It took longer than expected to update and I'm not entirely hundred percent about it but here it is, Chapter 2.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _LONG CHAPTERish, ALOT OF CURSE WORDS, WALKER DEATHS AND BLOOD AND GORE, ETC._

 _Disclaimer:_ _**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**_

* * *

She walked carefully, being mindful of where she placed her feet as the whole floor was littered with shit and _blood_. Medical equipment, various papers that was once important but sure as hell had no use in the new world, puddles of blood, an arm here, a leg there and various empty shell casings was to name the few that now found a new home on the hospital floor. The back up generators must be on its last legs as the overhead lights was flickering on and off on overtime and she wasn't even gonna mention the smell.

After realizing that maybe, this guy was actually feeling as he had sounded, something resonated inside her. That feeling was so strong it made her feel bad about possibly leaving the man here to die, which was obviously the better choice. Why save someone when you can barely save yourself? And it was true. She was on her lasts cans of food, a handful of water bottles and granola bars and she was dangerously low on medical supplies hence why she was here in the first place. Once she had seen the hospital, she was hoping that there might be some supplies she can get that someone might have missed.

She was 15 minutes into her search, luckily having found one of those ambulance medic bags, her plan was to take it and when she had a chance, take what she needed out of it then dump it later on, cause there was no way in hell she was lugging around this big ass bright _blue_ bag through the countryside when she first heard him.

It was a couple of minutes of hard core decision making and an extra dose of arguing with herself before she decided that she'll look for him.

She didn't know what she was going to do when she found him but obviously leaving him here wasn't an option. Even though it _was_ but her gut, that same gut that got her out of a lot of shit was telling her that she wasn't leaving this hospital without him.

So here she was, tracking the noises and the soft footsteps that mystery man was unintentionally making, not knowing exactly what she will find but just going along with it.

There was a corner coming up and strategically placed was a security mirror. It was one of those mirrors that help you see into the next hallway and around certain blind spots. She's been using it to quietly get around the hospital, checking the mirror first before turning into any hallway, not knowing what was around the corner was dangerous, especially when she didn't know what was there. Either way she wasn't taking any chances. She moved closer to the mirror, staying close to the wall and from what she could see, there was a body in the next hallway and it wasn't moving.

She peeked around the corner, her eyes narrowing down to slits at the bloody and torn apart body lying dead in the middle of the hallway floor. The body had been that of a nurse, the bottom half of the uniform was the only hint of its former identity, the top half of the body had most of its skin torn away, revealing the raw muscle exposed, it didn't take long for her to realized what had done it.

She didn't know how long the body had been lying there, or if a walker got to it after it had already died or before but again she wasn't taking any chances. With that in mind, she stepped out fully bringing her arms up, her left hand held the bow steady while the other was holding the arrow back. She took a deep breath and from where she was standing shot the arrow into the side of its head, making sure the dead body stayed dead. Even though she couldn't see any bite marks, a scratch was just as deadly as any bite.

With the hallway now clear, she moved further in, only stopping to rip the arrow out smoothly before continuing on, quickening her pace when she heard soft breathing and grasps.

Well she found him, now what? She thought slowly, moving closer to the double doors he was just beyond. Does she just go up to him and be like, let's go? Or Bust though the doors dramatically and be like I'm your fairy godmother now let's get the fuck outta here before we get eaten by undead Zombies?

She looked through the glass window as she thought about what to do. How best to approach this. She couldn't just walk up to him but she couldn't jump out at him either. He was standing in front of of the nurses station, seemly looking for something. Soft 'no, no, no's coming from his lips.

She bit her lip, it wasn't like there was a type of instruction manual for this type of thing. She didn't want to frighten the guy any more than he already probably was. There was a soft wisp of movement and instinctively she ducked down. There was soft footsteps and she silently cursed herself. Hiding from the man she was looking for wasn't the plan but at least it was better than nothing. She held her breath as the footsteps stopped in front of the double doors. A second later, a choked gasp sounded up from above her and she guessed he must've seened the dead nurse. Stumbled footsteps sounded away from the doors so she slowly peeked at the window and saw him backing away, A look of horror etched upon his face.

And a pretty face at that. He had wide blue eyes and messy wild brown hair. He was wearing a white tank top, a hospital gown and briefs. His feet was bare and he was fiddling with something small in his hands. Something that he might have found on the nurse desk. She couldn't see any wound from when she was that had put him in the hospital in the first place but she hoped it wasn't zombie related, just her luck if he turned out to be infected and instead of helping out, she would be putting down. But her gut told her that wasn't the case.

He turned away from the double doors she was standing by to the hallway behind him. He paused at the bloody scene. The hallway he was in told a story, a story that she was sure he had no clue of.

The hallway that he was in was bloody. There was blood all along the floors and along the walls was riddled with bullet holes. Mystery man walked furthered down the hallway, watching his feet when there was a loud bang. Not expecting it, him and her both jumped at the loud noise as the familiar sounds of a walker reached her ears. The first bang was followed by more as the doors at the end of the hallway labeled 'The Cafeteria' bulged out, the padlock and a board haphazardly shoved through the only thing keeping the door from opening any more than a crack.

"Fuck." She whispered, as the sounds began to get louder and the door started to move further out, there was more than one in there, at least a dozen from the sounds of it. They must have smelt him coming closer, and had gotten railed up the closer he was.

"Not good, not good."

He had to get out of there. She did not spend 10 minutes searching through this horrid hospital for the man only for him to end up dead. She didn't know how long that lock was gonna last against a dozen hungry zombies but her guess was not long and the more he was near them, the more hungrier they got, thus the more stronger. So the chance that lock was gonna last was sli-

A rather loud snap made her cringe. She swallowed as the lock broke from the pressure. The board and the chain was the only thing keeping them back, but even as she moved to push open the doors, it was loosening.

 _Oh Fuck,_

She pushed it open, holding it back with her body before yelling out into the hallway, "Hey!" Wincing a bit at how hoarse her voice sounded. It's been awhile since she spoke words other than the occasional 'Fuck' and 'Asshole' and various other curses under the sun. The sound of a another human being nearby sent the walkers almost into a frenzy as they frantically shoved at the door. There was another snap as parts of the board started to snap. Mystery man stood frozen as he watched human hands slipped through the cracks in almost in a like a trance. "Fuck" she cursed as she realized that she would have to go and get him. If he heard her, then he wasn't responding and the more he stood there the higher he'll end up dead.

"Fuck it," she mumbled as the board finally snapped in half, she pushed the medi bag further up her back, just above her bookbag before nocking the arrow that she had used earlier, the makeshift tip still bloody from that now dead if not dead before nurse's brains just as the first walker pushed through.

Mystery man stumbled back as the first arrow shot past him, finding purchase in the forehead of a former nurse. He jumped away when she grabbed his arm probably thinking she was one of the undead, either way she pulled him towards her, jerking him away just as a walker bit at the air he was standing in. How he could just stand there watching as walker's approach him, looking at him with all the intent of committing cannibalism, she'll never know. She kicked the walker down, stepping on its chest, grimacing when her foot started to sink into its chest cavity. She get it, his body is so full of fear his limbs started to lock up making it hard for him to move, she rationalize as she ploughed the pointed end of her bow into the skull of a former patient, but surely this little thing called self preservation was _yelling_ at him the possible dangers of standing there.

Probably thought it was some type of diseased human, reaching out for help, she accidentally giggled out loud at how outrageous the thought was while pulling out another arrow. She notched it before firing it, backing up as she did. If that's whats you wanna call them, she took out another arrow, shoving it up into the brain from the jaw of a cafeteria worker, gunting at the force she had to use to make sure she had actually hit it, but so that it wouldn't be misleading, she thought killing another walker, it should be _deadly_ diseased human reaching out for _flesh_ , cause you don't want anybody to be thinking that they wasn't as dangerous when they _really_ are, she took out two arrows before pulling a Katniss, firing it into the heads of a former doctor and nurse respectively, because then if everybody thought _that_ , than it's nobody's fault but your own when you get eaten because of dumb shit, she paused, stepping back while holding her bow up so that the running walker would run head first into the sharpen side before snorting. She looked at the remaining walkers, reaching behind her for another arrow only to come up short, she muttered another curse word as she ducked away from a grabbing undead doctor, whose jaw was disconnecting the more it moved. She pulled out a Glock from the waistband of her jeans, shooting the former doctor in the head before killing the handful that was left. The noise will no doubt attract the ones that hasn't been locked up so they will have to move quick.

It was quiet for a moment as the immediate danger was cleared. She looked over herself and saw that she was covered in walker juice. Being in close range would do that but she had hoped to at last make it another week without getting dirty, wanting to use her bottles of water for its intended use inside of using it for a bird bath, cause there was no way she could last more than 20 minutes covered like this, feeling all itchy as it dried.

Yeah no,

She sighed out loud, still looking at herself as she turned around, "Fuck," she muttered, slowly dropping her gun and her bow to the ground before trying to wipe off the worse of it off her arms. " if you had at first listened to me and gotten the hell out of dodge," she started as she wiped at her shirt, wincing when her already questionable grey turned a rusty burgundy. " I wouldn't have to have saved your ass and have killed at least a dozen undead fuckers and wouldn't have gotten all bloody but _nooo_ , you had to stand there all frozen and I had to go and get you"

"Fucking bleeding heart," she muttered to herself. " now here I am all dirty" she said out loud. " do you not know how hard it is to get a shower now and days, cause let me tell you, Mystery Man. Its fucking hard!." She said finally looking up.

Her tongue poked at the inside of her cheek, her hands moving up to her waist as she looked at the empty space before her.

"You kidding me?" She asked to the space where mystery man was _supposed_ to be, only for her to be talking to the air.

"Motherfucker!"

* * *

 **End of chapter 2: '** _Days Gone Bye'_

 _So a lot of things happened with this chapter, Rick almost dieing when he got his first real look at walkers, Him being save by Mystery Girl/Woman, only for him to escape when she wasn't looking._

 _Next chapter, will be the first half of * surprise surprise* P.O.V, then so and so will finally meet Morgan and Duane in the second half and then that will be Rick and Mystery Girl/Woman first night together in the Walking dead._

 _So what do you guys think far? I want her to be as realistic and sarcastic as possible. I want her to be the realist in the group, pointing out the flaws while giving advise that she didn't know came from her brief watch of the walking dead. I had a little trouble at certain points, it's like my brain works best in the early mornings so here I was at 5:40 writing this chapter up._

 _ **Quick Question: How would you react if you was the one to have found Rick? Like how would you think that'll go down? Would you be all calm while slowly explaining the world or would you be hyperventilating that you found one of you favorite characters? Do you think Rick was justified at leaving her like that? He had just woken up from a coma to see this small girl take out a dozen humans with a bow and arrow.**_

 _I hope you guys like this chapter and have enjoyed it. Hopefully it wouldn't take this long for the next chapter but we'll see._

 _Please Follow, Favorite and Review this story. thank you for reading, have a good Day/Night guys._


	3. Bonus Chapter: Rick Grimes

**Author Note:** _**OMG the amount of follows and favorites and not to mention the reviews on the last chapter was simply amazing. It makes me so happy to hear my phone get that email about a new follow, favorite or review so because of having over 30 followers, 22 favorites and 9 reviews and only being 2 chapters in, here's a BONUS CHAPTER.**_

 _ **Also if you guys didn't know I changed the Bio!**_

 **Warning** _ **:**_ _NEW CHARACTER P.O.V,_

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**_

* * *

 **Rick Grimes**

* * *

"Lori does not know this happened!" Rick yelled, feeling on his chest as adrenaline started to rush through his body. There had been a APB about a car chase and about two wanted and armed suspects. The car ended up flipping over itself, crashing into the surrounding fields after running over the spike strip he and Shane had laid down in hopes of stopping the car chase. Immediately, once they was able, The two gunmen crawled out from the wrecked car and rained fire upon the waiting officers starting a gunfight. Unfortunately one of the gunman was able to get a shot off Rick, who luckily was wearing his bulletproof vest.

"She does not know about this Shane." Rick pointed towards a worried Shane, His best friend and partner as Rick's other hand slipped through the hole in his shirt to feel the dented bullet in his vest, chest heaving as he took deep breaths as the thought of what could have happened if he wasn't wearing that vest. "You understand?" He asked sternly putting almost entirely, his focus on his best friend, letting him know how serious he was about his wife not finding out. It would just make the problems at home even worse. They was already arguing, having had a fight that morning, in front of Carl no less. Him getting shot would add flame to the already lit fire and for their marriage's sake they didn't need any more fire. The other officers was watching the exchange between Shane and Rick, nobody having saw the third man climbing out from the wrecked car until it was too late. Rick finding out because of the sudden burning pain in his back while everybody else having heard the shot being fired.

Immediately Shane fired his shotgun, killing the man before he could do any more than lift his gun as Rick fell to the ground in pain. The third man having shot him in his side, one of the few areas the bulletproof vest doesn't protect. "Rick!" Shane shouted dropping the shotgun to crouch beside his bleeding Bestfriend. "No, No. No, No, No" Shame whispered at the damage. He ripped Rick shirt open and started to put pressure on the wound as Rick grasped out in pain. "His hit!" He yelled out, staring down at his best friend, his and everybody else's worst nightmare coming true.

"Leon, Get that ambulance down here 'nd you tell him an officer's down! You do it and you do it now," He yelled out to a panicked Leon who was reaching for his walkie talkie. "Hear me, right now!" He turned his head and saw that Leon was doing what he ordered.

With that done, he turned to Rick, who eyes was fluttering, soft wheezing and gasp escaping from his suddenly dry lips. "I'm here" Shane whispered. " look at me. Everything is gonna be fine, you hear me?" he said talking to a seriously out of it Rick, but he kept on talking, keeping pressure on his wound as he heard sirens in the distances. "They're comin' you're gonna be alright." Rick heard Shane say as his eyes closed against his will, succumbing to the darkness that was slowly creeping up along the edges of his vision, threatening to overcome everything in sight.

The next time he had woken up, everything was still hazy and was coming in and out of focus. Shane was standing over him, holding a bunch of flowers and was wearing different clothing than to what he had last seen him in. He was laying on something soft and firm, feeling air coming in through his nose, hearing the loud beeps of what he thought might be a heart monitor.

He was in a hospital?

Above him, he saw Shane's mouth move as he spoke of something. For some reason he didn't hear most of what Shane was saying, his brain deciding to focus on the noises around him instead of what's in front of him. Just underneath the beeps from the heart monitor, there was the buzzling from outside. The familiar sound of a busy hospital reached his ears and suddenly he remembered.

The car chase, the bullet in his vest, the third gunman, the pain in his back.

He'd gotten shot and had been taken to the hospital for help.

"they wanted me to bring theses down" At that, Rick focused on Shane as he talked about his family. About his son, Carl and his wife, Lori. "They send their love 'nd hope you come back real soon." His eyes started to blink rapidly as he opened his mouth to say something, to question them on their whereabouts just as he recognized the feeling of sleepiness at the edge of his subconscious. Just like before his eyes closed against his will. The last thing he saw was of Shane holding the vase with the flowers...The ladies at dispatch picked out?

Suddenly, without warning, his eyes snapped open again. He stared out in front of him as he realized that his vision was clear, it felt like no time had pass since he last opened his eyes and saw his best friend standing over him."That vase," he rasped, his mouth dry and cotton mouthed and unknowingly speaking his first words in weeks. He remembered Shane standing somewhere next to him, and the one sided conversation he had to a semi-comatose Rick. "That something special. Fess up, you steal that vase for me from Grandma Jean's house?" He spoke lowly, staring blankly into the air. His face was wet, sweat dripping off his forehead, some sliding down his face and down into his neck, it was blazing hot as for some reason the air conditioning wasn't on. He ignored the mugginess around the room as his mind flashed as memories emerged, " hope you left her that spoon collection" he said laughing a bit before the action caused him to almost cough up a lung. He furrowed his eyebrows at the silence as his cough sustained.

The word Silence and Shane in the same sentence doesn't happen, Shane always had something to say. Even when things don't concern him he has an opinion on the matter. So for him and Shane to be in the same room and there's silence is baffling.

"Shane?" He called out into the room, just now realizing that other than a quiet Shane, something was wrong but couldn't for the life of him, figure out what it was. "Shane, you in the john?" He called out again before slowly turning his head towards the right side of the room. His eyes falling to the flowers in that vase sitting on the bedside table. The flowers was wilted and dry, easily falling apart at the slightest touch. Then his eyes drifted to the machine next to him and just then he noticed it. Noticed why everything felt so wrong.

Everything was so quiet.

To quiet.

There was no beeping from the heart monitor echoing around the room nor was it on. Rick swallowed as he turned his head to the left, realizing that without the monitor beeping loudly in his ear he should be able to hear the busyness and the going ons outside, except he didn't. There was no noise outside that door, he bet a pen could drop two halls down and he'll be able to hear it.

Something wasn't right. A hospital is always busy, there was always something going on. A patient yelling out in distress, nurses gossiping about the new doctor, a mother or a father wailing loudly in despair, machines making some type of noises yet none of that was going on. Against the wall up high was a clock. After a full minute of staring he realized that it was dead. The clock died and was stuck on 2:17.

Rick ripped the blankets off of him as he tried to figure out what was going on. Surely a dead monitor would mean a dead patient right? He thought shakily looking down at his body to see a large bandage on his left side, the same side he had gotten shot.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, slipping the cannula over his head, his mouth feeling as dry as the Sahara desert. "Nurse?" He croaked out, pulling the wires off of him. Without thinking he stood up. He managed to walk a couple steps before his legs gave out, falling to the dusty ground hard. He gasped out loud, sucking in deep breaths as pines and needles attacked his legs. He must have been sleeping for a while for his legs to have fallen asleep, he thought ripping the I.V out his hand.

"Nurse help!" He yelled out as loud as he can, hoping that maybe the nurses might have all went to lunch but a sinking doubt whispered at the back of his mind that wasn't possible since there was always somebody around. It could be a nurse, a doctor, hell another patient, he wasn't picky but something told him he was getting neither.

It took longer than he wanted to admit to getting his feet up under him. His only mission, his only focus was getting to that bathroom just in front of him to hopefully quench this thirst burning at the back of his throat.. Still not use to his shaky legs he crashed hard against the bathroom door, wincing as he hit his wound. He swallowed back a cry in favor of crashing against the sink, flicking the tap to cold water and swallowing as much as he was able, barely stopping to take in air.

10 minutes later and a quick search through the bathroom cabinets had a semi-clothed Rick stumbling out of the hospital room, pausing at gurney placed in front of the door. He moved it out of the way and suddenly found the reason why everything outside was so quiet.

The whole hallway had been deserted. There was papers and hospital gear laying forgotten on the floor, its placement feeling almost like it had been knocked over or dropped in some type of haste to get away. Away from what exactly, he wasn't sure but he had an unwanted feeling that given time, he will find out. Further down the hall the lights was flicking on and off. He headed down towards it, walking slowly through the dark. At the end of the hallway, just before the flickering lights was an abandoned nurses station and right on top, left alone and in perfect view was a telephone. He headed straight for it, leaning heavily against the desk as he picked up the phone, pressing buttons in hope of hearing a dial tone but receiving none. "No," he muttered, his mind racing. The heart monitor, the air conditioning, the clock, the lights and now the phone, why was none of it working? Was there some type of power outage he wasn't aware happened and is the reason why nothing was working right? He had a strange feeling it was more than that, He just didn't know what. "No, no, no" he dropped the phone, letting it fall to the floor carelessly as he turned his focus to the desk itself, dragging everything on it out into the open. Searching through it for something, anything that will help. Help with what, he wasn't sure but right now something was better than nothing.

His fingers touched something small and he grabbed onto it like it was a life line, holding it up so he could see it in the dim light.

It was a set of matches.

Softly, he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or if he had actually heard it and it was actually there, but there was footsteps, somewhere little to right of him. It was quiet and soft footed and he knew if the hospital wasn't as empty, he wouldn't have been able have heard it but because it _was_ deserted, everything that moved echoed.

He tilted his head when it stopped. He turned towards where he heard it and saw the flickering lights was highlighting a set of doors a little ways forward, acting almost like it was some type of beacon. He stumbled forward, clutching the matches in his sweaty hands as he walked through the hallway, turning to face the door. He reached for the glass above it, moving closer to look through the window before deeply regretting it at the gruesome sight that greeted him.

It was a dead body, left to rot in the middle of the hospital floor.

He had seen his fair share of dead bodies, it was practically in his job description, But he had never seen a murder with this much intent. He didn't know what was worse, The top part of her body having most of its flesh ripped from her bones, leaving red raw muscle and bones exposed or The part where a huge section of her stomach was all but gone. A gaping hole stood in place what once housed important organs.

He choked back a sob, not believing his eyes. Who would be sick enough to do this? To tear skin from bones. Better yet, how can a dead body especially one like this, be laying around the hospital? It was just there waiting for somebody to stumble upon it. He backed away, not liking the conclusions his mind was coming up with, missing the pair of human eyes watching him from the window he just left.

He tried to ignore the feeling of irritation welling up inside him, forming right at the pit of his stomach at the fact that so far he had no clue what the heck was going on. He felt like there was some type of joke he wasn't being let in on, feeling like everybody in the room knows something he doesn't, the only thing is, there was nobody in the room but him! Regardless he didn't feel comfortable being alone in a bloodied abandoned hospital, obviously there was nobody here and the ones that _were_ here was probably already dead just waiting for someone to stumble upon it otherwise someone would have surely shown up by now.

An image of his family appeared in his mind and he was hit with a strong sense of longing. He wasn't sure how long he had been here but waking up and having the strange events that followed, he wanted nothing more than to go home and be with his family.

Deciding to do just that, he turned around to the hallway behind him only to wince as the smell of death first hits him. The origin of the smell was everywhere. There was blood on the walls, on the floor, some was even on the _ceiling_. What was even worse was probably the bloody footprints and smudges that looked suspiciously like bodies on the floor. He hesitated, not wanting to walking through the blood but sucking it up as there was no other way through. He was looking at the walls noticing it was riddled with bullet holes, steadily ignoring the sludge and squishiness between his toes when a loud bang almost caused him to jump out of his skin with how unexpected it was.

He paused, as another bang echoed through the hallway. It was coming from another set of doors at the end. The words 'Cafeteria' labelled on top of it. There was another bang and he moved closer to the walls noticing something on the doors.

' _DONT OPEN, DEAD INSIDE_!'

The words was boldly spray painted across both doors, an ominous warning all in its own. He jumped as the doors pushed out, a chain and a padlock with a wooden board shoved through the handles stopping it from budging open more than a crack. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sounds coming from behind the locked doors. It was a deep groan, unnatural with the way it sounded, coming from the very back of the throat. Deep down he wondered what could be making such a thing but knew in no way did he ever wanted to find out.

He hesitantly moved closer, coming to the reasoning that it would be safe to go pass since whoever was locked in the cafeteria, but the more he moved closer the more what ever behind there started to bang on the doors, the strange groan getting louder, sounding like it was multiplying, the doors being shoved further out. He paused not knowing what to do, that familiar feeling of fear started to form at the bottom of his stomach as human fingers; a woman's, who nails was chipped and bloodied slowly slipped through the cracks the two doors made, clumsily moving to fiddle with the padlock bringing his attentions to how rusted and dented the lock looked.

What the fu-

It happened in slow motion, the way he watched the lock slowly snap as a practically hard bang caused it to finally succumbed to the pressure coming from behind the door. The board and the chain the only thing keeping the doors from fully opening.

His body was quickly going into shock, he thinks as his body became paralyzed from the overwhelming feeling of fear. Fear of what exactly he wasn't sure but he knew something about the unknown was making it hard for him to move any part of his body. His body was basically on lockdown, all frigid and unmoving while his mind raced, _screaming_ at him to _move_ , to run, to do absolutely anything but stand there.

He didn't understand the sense of danger getting more and more profound the more _they_ started to get….

Excited?

Something was making them get more riled up by the second and he had a feeling it had something to do with him being so close yet so far away. Was it because he wasn't making any attempt to help them out of their makeshift prison or was it because of something more? Unsurely he was aware of something happening behind him; maybe a loud noise or another, but currently the board held all his attention as it finally started to break from the pressure, filling the hallway with its painful snaps.

His blood froze in his skin turning a icy cold as multiple bloodied and broken hands started to appear between the cracks, hitting and pushing on the board, disrupting the steel chain with their efforts to get out.

It felt like minutes but really it could only be seconds as it took no time for the board to finally snap in half, the chain ripped apart only seconds after and for them to push their way through.

Then he got his first glimpses of the new world.

* * *

 **End of Bonus Chapter: '** _Days Gone Bye'_

 _I'm not gonna lie this was originally going to be chapter 3 but as I started on chapter 4, I realized that it fitted the plot better but I didn't want to delete this chapter so I thought why not give it to you as a bonus chapter cause you guys are so amazing._

 _Chapter 4 which is now Chapter 3 is being written as we speak, hopefully it won't take to long to be updated but we'll see._

 _Keep doing what you guys are doing and i'll see you next chapter._

 _Good Evening/Night/Morning?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note** **:** _IM BACKKKKKKK AND HAS FINALLY CAME BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. Even though i've been busy these past couple of months i've never stop writing. So with that being said, I'm not gonna hold you so read on!_

 **Special Shoutouts:** 'Survival Of The Fittest' has 64 followers, 44 Favorites, 14 reviews and over 1,390 views exactly. I just want to say…. THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR CONTINUING TO STICK WITH ME.

 **Warning:** _AU, Cursing, mentions of suicide, GORE, death, OC is a little sociopath but we still lover her!, there is a certain part where things get a little dark so watch for that,_

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**_

* * *

Yet To Be Revealed

* * *

Whoever idea was it to risk life and limb to save a guy who quite frankly didn't deserve to be saved, should be eaten.

But since it was her who came up with this oh so awesome idea, she settle with cursing herself out in at _least_ three different languages to deeply express how vexed she was. With herself and at the situation no less.

She followed the footprints made out of blood with a pout on her face. She was half tempted to leave the bastard to certain death but then that would mean she killed all those walkers for nothing and wasted energy she couldn't afford to have wasted.

It was still daytime, which meant she needed to find shelter and barricade it to hell and back before it started to get dark out. For some reason that was when they was most active. She didn't know if it was safer when there was lights out or when it was pitched black out. Either way she wanted to be safely bunkered down hours before the freaks came out at night. So she pushed on, following the bloody brick road that instead of leading her to Emerald City, it lead her to _**The Bastard**_ _._

She let out a soft sound of triumph, spying him up ahead in the corner mirror. He was almost by the front entrance of the hospital, just about a turn or two away from the reception. He was breathing heavily, clutching his chest as he leaned against a wall seemingly trying to catch his breath. She knew he might be a bit ruffled, seeing the cafeteria doors break open and all those walkers come out of the cafeteria like they did but she didn't think for a second, for _one_ second that _she_ was the cause of his fear. Didn't even think it was even possible for a man to wake up from a coma in a seemingly abandoned hospital and still be _alive_. Didn't even think of what a man like that could be thinking, seeing the worlds new evil and then here comes this wavy haired girl covered in blood and other unmentables who comes out of nowhere and kill a dozen of sick people; since he just woke up he wouldn't know that there're weren't people, not anymore and they was more than past _just_ being sick, like it was nothing.

She _assumed_ that he knew. _Assumed_ that he saw a walker before and knew that it had to be the brain you had to hit for them to be down for the count. _Assumed_ that he, like all others knew that it took nothing but a bite or a tiny scratch for you to turn and be like _them_ and she just _knew_ that he had been abandoned because of his injury and she was pretty sure his cowardness played a huge part in the final decision. She still couldn't and would most likely never get over the fact that he had left her right after she saved his sorry ass.

The douche.

Still all of that sounded like it belonged in a movie or a show or something. She vaguely remembers a T.V show about a man in a abandoned hospital in a world overtaken by zombies in her old life. She remembers watching _that_ because of the one and only Norman Reedus. Sadly anything that didn't show him and his redneckedness and or little Carl, she paid no mind to especially after the mother Nori or something still continued to play both her husband and her husband's best friend. Yeah the excuse 'But you were dead!" could only take you but so far.

She paused at the sudden feeling of foreboding, which she found ridiculous. What bad thing was going to happen from her missing a few episodes and paying shit attention to the plot? I mean yeah certain things in the show that she could remember could be useful in a time like this but then again that's any zombie movie.

And what was the odds of her being reborn into that show, The Walking Dead?

Zero, she'll tell you. It wasn't possible, She would _know_ if she had been reborn into that world, I mean you couldn't miss something like that. The walkers and the guy in the abandoned hospital was just a happy coincidence, I mean the only reason why she even calls them 'Walkers' was not because of the chance she had been reborn into the show but because 'Walker' sounded better than' Zombie' or 'The Undead', she thought wondering why she didn't believe it. Still she turned the corner coming into view of mystery guy with apprehension swirling in her gut.

..

 _In a place called Kings Country, Just a couple of blocks from Harrison Memorial Hospital, A man was standing unnaturally still. Suddenly a dark skin woman brushed against the man's side and his body lurched into movement, following the woman with a seeable limp. The man and the woman continued to walk at different paces brushing or outright bumping into several others causing them to follow the two, Unknowingly causing a rather large group to form._

 **..**

Blue eyes met green and she froze.

The emotion shining in those eyes stopped her in her tracks. There was fear shining in those bright blue eyes. Absolute terror and it was aimed at _her._

She winced as her head started to throbbed in time with the low level hum that only she could hear escaping from the small crack in her mental door. The longer she met his eyes the bigger the crack became, threatening to let everything she ever had locked away escape and flood her subconscious with unwanted memories. She didn't think she would _ever_ see eyes like those, eyes overcomed with fright, only after two weeks of leaving her tormenter, Chaser.

She could remember seeing eyes just like that, could see their heart beat so fast it looked like it was about to burst out of their chest. Face paling as this look of resignation appeared on their sweat drenched face as they acknowledged the fact that this was where they would die and fighting would do nothing but make it worse.

And most of all she could relate to it, because right before she died she did the exact same thing, she-

She shook her head, as panic started to well deep down at her core. It wasn't long enough, felt like it was just yesterday. Her forceful eviction of her old life and her leaving what was or was damn close to her own personal hell. Although leaving was putting it mildly. Escape was more like it. Nobody just _leaves_ his camp, at least leave his camp alive.

She didn't want to remember. Who wants to remember their death? Of the exact moment they knew they was gonna die and there was not a damn thing she could do about it or better yet who wants to remember death, after death, after death, Knowing that with one spoken word or a gesture, their roles could have easily been reversed. She would be the one facing down the barrel of a gun or shoved out the car into a group of flesh starved monsters. While the once endangered one would be sheltered, fed but most importantly safe with their love ones, at least until one of them piss _him_ off and then she would have died for nothing, again!

She wasn't a coward although some would say different. Just that she had this little thing called self preservation. It turns out not lot of people had this little thing or if they did, they ignored it in favour of listening to their bleeding heart. Something she couldn't fathom. Who wouldn't want to live life, even with the world going to shit. Wouldn't you want to be able to say you survived the Zombie Apocalypse. That you beat the earth's new version of natural selection, something which a lot of people doubted would ever happen.

Hell she would like to!

Plus, she died once already. She experienced death, she experienced being reborn and to be honest it wasn't all peaches and cream. She was reborn for a reason, a reason that she's not entirely sure of but there was a reason, right? I mean you can't just give someone a second life without having a reason right? This wasn't Oprah, it's not a 'You Get A Second Life ' You Get A Second Life' You can't just rebirth someone all willy nilly. There has to be some type of process or test someone has to go through to be reborn. Either way she was getting off track. She wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth and plus who was she to carelessly throw away her second life. She had a feeling that this was it, no being reborn for a third time unless you count coming back as a zombie.

She shook her head, her mind clearing up by the minute. She breathed a sigh of relief of no longer being on the urge of having a mental breakdown in a graveyard of a hospital. That low level hum that only she could hear was slowly becoming nonexistent, although the crack in the door was a problem. Anything could set her off and she would be force to face her demons headon and there was nothing she could do about it. She imagined some duct tape and duct taped the crack shut, knowing that that this was a horrible way of dealing with her problems, but she literally had no other choice. This couldn't have happened at at a worse time,

A loud echoing thud startled her something fierce, her favorite word just barely escaping from her lips as her head jerked towards the sound.

She blinked at the empty space Mystery Man was last standing, low key irritated with herself at the fact that she had been expecting the man to still be standing there. It was like as soon as she blinked, took her eyes off him for a second he suddenly became Houdini.

Blink and poof he's gone.

What sounded an awful like a car crash stopped her train of thought. The abruptness of it pulled her attention to a strange door a couple feet ahead. There was bloody footprints leading to it and she suddenly had a good feeling where the now newly named Douchecanoe had escape to.

Although why he was in a supply closet was beyond her. She walked closer intending on dragging his sorry ass out by the ear when she heard the dreadful sound of an undead. And the worst part of it all? The sound was coming from a place the sound should not be coming from.

The supply closet.

Said closet the Douche had escaped into.

She couldn't stop the slightly hysterical laugh that escaped her. No man's luck was that shitty. How you go from one walker situation straight into another.

I mean, he really _walked_ into that one. She giggled at her terrible pun. Then suddenly she had a thought and before she could even backtrack, it was already too late. The thought had already snowballed.

..

 _Without warning the man stopped walking, standing shock still in the middle of the street. Something far away catching his attention. The people following behind him started to rudely bump into his back not that he paid any attention to it._

 _.._

What if… what if this man was supposed to die? I mean who could survive being left in a hospital injured and alone with undead fuckers just a busted lock away. What would have happened if she hadn't been there? What would have happened if she hadn't had saved him? Which was stupid she knew, hell even a 4 year old would have known what was bound to happen.

It wasn't exactly rocket science. All it would have took was one scratch and he would have been done.

So with that in mind, she started taking a couple of steps back not wanting to intervene.

..

 _He started to turn down a street, the people still bumping into him for some unknown reason started to turn down with him following after the man, as a certain building appeared within sight._

 **..**

But then she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

The words although muffled, she could hear clear as day. " _I'm a c-cop..THUMP...can help you...THUMP, THUMP, GROAN.. st-stop that you make it worse."_

Without thinking she pulled the door open. A bewildered look on her face as she took a look within and was met with something that shook her to her very core. He was on the floor trapped under a large metal shelf, toilet paper, cleaning products covering him but he paid them no mind as his already pale face went as white as a sheet as he shakily tired to...He was.. He was speaking to it or was trying to speak to it but the walker obviously isn't responding back as it lunge towards him only a belt tied around its neck with was hooked to a metal pipe the only thing stopping the walker from feeding on the old fool, a vivid bite mark on its forearm told her of its cause of death. It was a former doctor, it's scrubs filthy with blood and other unmenatable things, its face was unnaturally grey, the type of grey you only see on a dead body, its mouth was clean though telling her it haven't gotten its very first taste of flesh yet but at the rate this was going it was going to decapitate itself before it would even get the chance.

The whole thing told her a story, a story that she has seen many times, it was the same plot just with different characters. The doctor got bit somehow probably by one of the infected patients and instead of turning committed suicide via surglation, since the end of the world, many wouldn't take long to come to that realization that dead was better than turning and yet…." Please." the man said straining hard to get out from under the metal shelf either to help the walker from trying to rip his own head off or to get away, she could no longer tell, hell she could no longer tell anything at this point

She couldn't help it, "What the fuck?" at the sound of her raspy voice the man froze but the walker got even more animated, somewhere deep inside of him realizing not one prey was near but two! "Are you..But why? He dead!" came her very dumbfounded outburst but she couldn't wrap her mind around it, when she was with chaser and was forced to go on his many runs they had came across a woman who had locked her child in the basement thinking that once the whole sickness blows over, a cure were to be made that would heal and fix all those affected, including her son. When they tried to tell her different she wouldn't hear any of it, not wanting to even consider the fact that her baby boy was now a monster.

Chaser, the psychopath saw an opportunity to break someone beyond repair, wasted no time in grabbing a fist full of the woman hair dragging her down to the basement, where he then baited the child into attacking his mother; anybody once bitten wouldn't be able to tell apart what they consider prey from what they once considered family, so saw no problem in taking out a huge chunk out of its mother leg. No doubt traumatizing the woman beyond no repair, then to make matters worse, because yes it can get worse. The Psycho then crudely amputated the now infected leg, tossed it to the flesh craved child then the asshole left her there to watch her only child tear into human flesh, her human flesh.

See!

Now you see why she couldn't get away from the head case fast enough.

"Is this why they left you here?" She croaked eyebrows furrowing and eye twitching, "because then that says a lot you interloper." at the insult, the man's eyes widen in shock, "Other than getting yourself injured, nobody would want to deal with someone who can't accept the facts, THEIR DEAD! THEIR NOT SICK, THEIR CAN'T BE SAVED. HIT THE BRAIN OR DONT HIT AT ALL!" She suddenly screamed out fucking up her vocal cords even more, the past 24 hours, heck the past week, hell since the whole outbreak apocalypse, shit has been really hitting her hard! Even hitting harder than finding out she died and got fucking reincarnated maybe even harder than her forceful awakening to this new world, literally! Nobody should have to see, do or go through what she had to since hell started and its only been 3 fucking weeks ! And she realizes how shitty it is that she unloading like this on the guy, who dont even know where all this is coming from; **she's about to get the shock of her life** , and she can't help but feel like she's missing something drastically but in her defense the past three weeks is catching up to her and if he hadn't pulled even half the shit he'd pulled in the past 20 minutes he wouldn't be getting the full brunt of it.

His fault really.

"Your trying to reason with it will do nothing at all." At the interlopers bewildered look, she snapped, "Look! Look at him!" she pointed to the tied up walker, she glared down at the trapped man until he unwilling started to turned his head to look at the zombie, his face started to turn green and his eyes fluttered as if he was about to faint as a ripping sound echoed as the walkers head tore further. " He's literally ripping his own head off to get to you and here you are trying to reason with it. What normal human would do that, you and your shitty luck, i should leave your ass and no, I'm _going_ to leave your-"

There was the sound of glass breaking. She turned around her eyes catching the corner mirror as her eyes widened and her heart dropped.

"You gotta be shittin' me!"

* * *

 **End of chapter 3:** ' _Days gone bye'_

 _Hello everybody, i finally got to update and it feels good. Thank you everybody that stuck with me so far, thank you to all the favorites and the reviews more which is always welcomed. Also you noticed there's something stirring in this chapter, so keep an eye out for more of that in future chapters,_

 _Another cliffhanger huh? But dont worry, theres another update coming in the next couple of days._

 _ **Question: i wonder how many different names the O.C has deemed Rick in this one chapter. Oh also, this chapter was 7 pages long, in the future would you guys want longer paged chapters or shorter?**_

 _Please keep following, favoriting and reviewing, Goodnight/morning!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** so i wasn't entirely sure how this chapter was gonna go, so i just started writing and hoped for the best and it actually turned out alright. So this chapter continues from the bonus chapter and then further as you read, what happened in the last chapter, chapter 3 is explained here.

And someone said they wanted a long chapter so here it is,

 **Warning:** _2 characters POV, mentions of suicide, AU, Rick is a little O.O.C,_

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**_

* * *

 ** **Rick Grimes****

* * *

He pushed himself.

He pushed himself harder than he ever did.

He had to get out of here.

Because he had, he had a family, waiting for him, back at home. He had a family he had to live for.. His, his family who have no idea of the horrors that had just been committed right in front of his very eyes. His little boy, Carl and his" beautiful wife, Lori. He couldn't go out like this, not when he has so much to lose. His family has already suffered... He paid no mind to the fact his body was screaming out in pain. His bullet wound, the aches and the throbbing happening all over his body not to mention the burning tightness happening in his chest, all of it was begging for him to stop, to just take a breather but he knew he couldn't.

He could absolutely not stop, couldn't stop for even a second!

He had to keep going!

He had to push, because every second away from, from _her_ was one second of him having his life. Of one second he had to being closer to _them._

To his family.

 _It was a woman who had broken through the lock on the door, a nurse who scrubs was covered in her patients blood but something was wrong with her. Her face was pale and strangely corpse like and her mouth was covered in some dark like substance as well as certain parts of her uniform where it was drenched in it, there was marks all over her body and she must have injured herself as she walked with a seeable limp._

 _She looked up at him and he froze as his heart started pumping wildly in his chest,_

 _Her eyes..._

 _She stumbled, reaching out for him and he was paralyzed with fear as she limped closer and closer to him. He couldn't move, not even for the life of him. Her eyes... There was a loud bang as something slammed against the wall, if he was able to, he would have jumped out of his skin from the suddenness of it but the woman eyes… he couldn't look away,_

 _Someone was yelling, as something whooshed past his face. He watch as of all things an arrow appeared and landed bulls eye right in the middle of the nurse's forehead. He wouldn't for the life of him know if he felt relief at the fact that he couldn't see those eyes anymore or feel angst at the murder committed right in front of him. The woman dropped dead to the floor just as a small warm hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back into a warm chest harshly. He stumbled, just as his breath left him as anxiety started to set in at the sight before him._

 _There was..._

 _Something wasn't right..._

 _Her eyes… their eyes…_

 _All the same._

 _They say the eyes was the window to the soul so why.._

 _Why did all their eyes looked so dead and why did this install such fear in him?_

 _And she… the girl..._

 _Hers did too._

He couldn't understand. Why? What happened? Nothing was making sense. Why was they locked away in the cafeteria like animals? Why was those words 'DON'T OPEN,DEAD INSIDE' painted on the door? What did that _mean_? Did she do that? Did she locked them in there but not before attacking them so savagely but she was so small, she couldn't be no bigger than his wife, Lori.

 _The girl, pushed him back before crudely kicked down someone wearing hospital robes, a sick patient covered in the same dark liquid as the nurse. He could do nothing as a sickening crunch came from the man's torso as the force of the girls kick carved in his chest cavity._

 _He licked his lips, reaching out to grabbed the girl by the arm hoping to stop her from hurting these innocents anymore when she suddenly ploughed the sharpened end of her bow into the forehead of the already drowned patient. He could do nothing but watching in growing horror as she started shooting arrow after arrow, killing nurses, patients, regular civilians who just came to see their families,_

Apparently size didn't matter, because one after the other no matter how bigger they was than her she brought them down to her level and she killed them, killed them all with ease.

 _She suddenly laughed, he choked as a giggle erupted from her lips as she violently killed again and again. Suddenly he felt something wet splash against his face. With a trembling hand, he slowly wiped it off, feeling nauseated when he realized it was blood. Fearful, he ran and he didn't look back._

His back slammed against the wall as the sound of gunshots echoed throughout the whole hospital, a sense of finality overcoming him. A sob escaped as he personally felt the loss of lives, all killed so savagely. He couldn't help but wonder what she had done to them beforehand. Why did they all look so sick? And the injuries, was so damaging how could they still be moving without any noticeable pain or grimace? He had been shot and still a couple weeks later he found himself having trouble walking as the wound flared with every step he took. He seen more than his fair share of disturbing stuff as a police officer but he never seen anything like this.

So what was this?

He heard footsteps behind him and he tired to pick up the pace, but his injury suddenly flared up and he stumbled against a door hissing out in pain. he closed his eyes as the footsteps stopped in front of him. A minute went past without anything happening, there was no gunshot or another new bullet wound in his body, there was no incoming attack onto his person. Histantly he opened his eyes getting a good look at his would be murderer, but if he played his cards right... She was young, painfully young with wild wavy brown hair tied up in a bun, and dark honey brown eyes. She was wearing a dirty long sleeves shirt and ripped up jeans with combat boots. She had a big blue medic bag slung over her back and a smaller one underneath it, it was very post-apocalyptic . She was staring at him in unconcealed annoyance, unconsciously fingering the gun in her hand, the very same gun that was fired not even 5 minutes ago and ended all those lives. She was probably thinking about killing him and he wanted to look at her dead in the eye, letting her know she wasnt killing him without a fight, injured and all.

He wasn't going to back down.

He didn't know what did it, he didn't know if it was the sheer hatred in his eyes as he glared at her or and this he hoped, maybe she had a change of heart when she started backing away, a fearful look on her face when she looked at him. A blood covered hand flying to grasp at her head, her fingers buried into the dark curly mass, messing up her already messy bun as a pained grunt escaped her. He didn't know what he did to caused this but he saw a chance when she turned and face the wall leaning against it, her eyes closed as she fought her demons. He moved slowly so as to not draw attention to himself he felt along the wall to grasped the knob digging into his back. Quickly he pulled open the door, softly closing it with a gentle click before backing away. He let out a breath before glancing around at his surroundings, looking for a place to hide.

He was hidden in a supply closet, and he bumped into a shelf rocking it dangerously when something grunted behind him. He whirled around and his eyes widen at the scene before him and he swore, jerking backwards tripping over himself and falling headfirst into the shelf causing it and everything on it to fall on top of him burying him with an obscene amount of tissue paper and cleaning products. The large metal frame trapping him underneath it with its bulk as the groaning got worse.

He watched wide eyed as the doctor suddenly lunged towards him with a snarl, the only thing stopping him was the belt tied taut around his neck, hooked up to a metal pipe. The doctor's clothes was filthy, most of it was drenched in blood. His face was sickly grey and his eyes, his eyes was dead just like the others.

He jumped back as far as he can being underneath the shelf when the man lunged towards him again, arms outstretched towards him his face twisted in a ugly snarl. "Wha.." Rick mumbled confused flinching back when the man growled again, making him realize that he had voiced his confusion out loud. The doctor starting lunging towards him again, a glint appearing in the man's eyes and It looked like… hunger?

Just then a loud crack came from the man's neck as the further away the man moved the tighter the belt became, no doubt that loud crack was him breaking his own trachea. "St-op, stop it!" Rick croaked his voice still a little raspy since waking up, he cleared his throat and his voice came out a little stronger. "Yo-Your hurting yourself, stop it!" Rick said realizing that at the rate the man was going he was going to end up strangling himself. How this has happened, he had no clue. He just knew that he had to do something as something started to nag at the back of his head, it felt like he was forgetting something, something important. His neck snapped up at the sound of another crack and he ignored that feeling in order to get this man to stop. "St-op you're making it worse!" he reached out towards him and that for some reason aggravated the man as he went into a frenzy to either get out or to get to him,

But something wasn't making sense. Why was he tied up like this? Did.. did she do this? But this… in front of him...people hanging themselves usually means they're trying to commit suicide but if a person really wanted to kill themselves they be dead and this man, wasn't… so why? If this was forced on him, his hands are free. So why dont he just untie himself? Him lunging and straining himself, pulling further away is causing the belt to become tighter around his neck restricting his air flow. By now he should had long since stopped when he felt he couldn't breath unless he wanted this, but then he should be dead but he's not! And that loud crack coming from his throat, Rick was sure it was his trachea breaking so why wasn't he passed out in pain? Why is he acting like… his looks he doesn't feel it! Doesn't feel the loss of air or the burning pain in his throat. The way he's so frantic in his movements seems so single minded?. Why was he so frenzied?

His head snapped back as someone pulled the closet door opened and the brief feeling of hope he had at it being anybody else that wasn't murderous died tragically as the girl open the door with a perplexed look on her face and he paled.

"What the fuck?! Is that why they left you here?" he wasn't expecting for her voice to be so deep, it through him off".. that says a lot you interloper," at this he startled, what? Left behind? "Other than getting yourself injured, nobody would want to deal with someone who can't accept the facts, THEIR DEAD! THEIR NOT SICK! THEY CAN'T BE SAVED! HIT THE BRAIN OR DONT HIT AT ALL!" she suddenly snapped and he jumped back, feeling baffled. What the hell is she talking about? Dead? Is she talking about the people in the cafeteria? The man before him? She… she thinks their dead? They was.. They was moving, breathing, living and she killed them all because...because she thinks their dead? That don't make any sense! He watched them bang on the door for freedom, watched them stumbled out when they broke through. One of them even reached out for him for help and he felt ashamed. Ashamed and guilty because he did nothing. Regardless of what he may had felt, looking at them, they needed help and he did nothing and he will have to live with that on his conscious. Injured and all he still could had done something and yet he didn't. He did nothing, he stood there and did nothing while this mentally unstable woman killed and maimed innocents for reasons that makes no sense to the averaged person but makes all the sense to her.

"Oh my god!" he breathed as it hit home.

"Your trying to reason with it will do nothing at all, Look! " his head snapped up as she mentioned the man behind him. "Look at him!" she yelled waving the gun in her hand, reluctant he faced the man looking him deep in his eyes, trying to express his remorse through them. This whole time the mans movements have almost doubled and he felt bale rose up and he gagged as belt started to tore through the man's neck, thick clotted blood started to flow from the wound and still the man kept going, arms reached out towards them and a hungry snarled on his sickly face. "Oh my god!"

"He's literally ripping his own head off to get to you and here you are trying to reason with it. What normal human would do that. You and your shitty luck, i should leave your ass and no! I'm _going_ to leave your-" she was cut off as the sound of glass breaking interrupted her. She went to look and he took the chance on trying to free his leg from under the shelf doing everything in him to ignore the sounds coming from the corner. He didn't know what the fuck was going on, but she got one thing right, _that_ wasn't normal, none of this was normal but hell she wasn't normal either! Killing someone who she says was dead when they clearly aren't wasn't all right in the head.

He needed to get the fuck outta here!

"You gotta be shittin me!" he heard her whisper before he heard footfalls rush to the closet door. He look back and he froze at the absolute terror hidden in her eyes. "Fuck!" she cursed before suddenly reaching for him, he recoiled away dogging her attempts at grabbing him "stop it! " he ignored her, and fought against the the sharp pain in his chest. "You wanna die!?" she grunted trying to get a good grip. She grabbed him under his armpits and he reached to slap her hands away when she did something and he suddenly lost feelings in both his arms.

"How the hell-"

"Thank you avatar!" she cheered as she tried to pulled his body out and he yelled out in pain as his stitches pulled. "Shut up" she yelled finally seeing where he was stuck at. "Get off me!" this time it was her who ignored him as she focused on kicking the shelf off him, occasionally kicking him in the leg outright instead of the shelf. "Hey!" "oops?" Finally the shelf gave way and flipped over it self and hit the legs of the doctor in the corner. The man tripped and the belt cut all the way through his neck falling onto the shelf and rolling a couple inches from his feet just as the girl tripped over her own feet falling on to the bag strapped to her back awkwardly letting out a quiet oomph when he fell on top of her. He froze as he stared in front of him in fixated horror.

It was..

The head..

The head was still moving.

The fucking head was still moving!

' _Hit the head or dont hit at all!"_

' _Their dead! Their not sick!"_

There was more glass breaking and the familiar sound of the moans made him turn his head and he saw them.

All of them

* * *

 **Unknown for now,**

* * *

It was a horde.

It was a fucking horde!

How the fuck?!

"Come on! Come on!" she yelled scrambling to her feet, reaching down to haul the guy up who looked like someone just fucked his cat in front of him. She finally got him to his feet slinging one of his dead arms around her shoulders glancing up and feeling the fear plummet to her stomach. Fuck there quick, how the hell? This must have been the whole town. She started backing up dragging the man with her as the words fuck echoed over and over in her head.

How in the hell?

She turned them around darting down the hallway heading back towards the cafeteria as the groans behind them got louder. "come on!" she muttered when the man tripped over himself when he glanced back, she jerked him back around, pulling him back up, "don't look, just run!"

They hit the corner and the man paused at the sight of the bodies in front of him, "they're dead dead now lets go!" she shoved them on grunting at the weight of him and the huge medical bag on her back. Finally by the grace of whoever it is that's up there, he finally got his shit together as he started running on his own. They stepped over the bodies and just passed the cafeteria and up ahead there was a bright red sign glowing.

"There!" the man grunted trying to use his other arm to point out the exit but found he still couldn't move it, he shot her look and she ignored it to snark back. "Yeah no shit!" she yelled pushing him up against the door and using his body to open it.

"Holy fuck!" she yelled at the unexpected darkness that bombarded them as soon as they got through and then at the sudden feeling of weightlessness when the man tripped shoving them both off of something she quickly realized was a flight of stairs. The man let out a muffled scream with they collided with what felt like the banister and when she hit his injury and they rolled and she grasp as an elbow hit her in the ribs and they tumbled down finally crashing hard against the exit door at the every bottom. The force of them sent it flying open and they fumbled out ass over tea kettle and she almost flipped over the railing when the guy grabbed the medic bag just in time and pulled sending them both once again down another flight of stairs.

They laid at the bottom for a minute, chest breathing hard as they fought to catch their breath. Something dripped into her eye and she wiped it to see it was blood. "Holy fuck," she whined, rolling over to her stomach. " it hurts so bad." she whimpered crawling to her feet. She held her stomach ignoring the clumsy ass on the floor when the smell hit her hard. She gagged looking around and seeing a graveyard. The hospital had been using the loading bay at the back to dump bodies. There was hundreds of them all arranged into rows and piles, covered in bed sheets and most drenched in blood. She covered her mouth and nose hoping to fend of the worst of the smell when she heard the loud bangs. Apparently the walkers didn't see the stairs either.

She turn to go when a pained groan came from below her and she remembered, "oh yeah" she muttered bending down and grabbing the closest arm. "Almost forgot, Come on. We gotta go" she said helping the man up to his feet. Together they moved through the bodies when they heard the door bang open behind them."come on," she started picking up the pace struggling a little as the man moved sluggishly, dragging his feet. "Do you want to die? No so move the fuck on!" she yelled as they exited the loading bay. "The car is just up the hill, we just gotta get up the hill." she said to the man who must have hit his head hard as he looked at her with a daze look on his face. Finally they hit the top, and saw her dingy old Honda civic parked a few feet away with luckily only a few stragglers.

She shoved the guy towards the car, sliding the medic bag off her shoulder before swing it hard at a nearby walker, damn near knocking his head off. She attacks another one like this before seeing the guy just leaning against the hood, "why are you just standing the- oh fuck!" she says when she remembers he can't use his arms to open the door. "Fucking fuck." she muttered grabbing him opening the passenger door and shoving him in. She quickly throws the bag in the back seat just as the first of the walkers reach the top of the hill. Running around the back of car she jumps and turn the key she left in the ignition for this exact reason and as soon as the car comes to life she steps on it, hearing the thumps from the walkers hitting the truck.

"..ori?" came from the seat next to her. She looked at him and saw him squinting at her. There was a huge bruise blooming on his forehead and he had a slight cut on his lip, she didn't wanna know what she looked like "Oh yeah" she said looking back at the road before reaching over and hitting certain spots around his arms, giving him full use again. "..l..ori?" the man said again and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Who?"

"My.. wife…. My s...on!" he said with a little more life in him. He moved around in his seat, stretching his arms turning them this way and that as he took a looked around at his surrounds. They was driving by a park when he suddenly yelled out "stop!" she suddenly slammed on the brakes and the car screech to a stop. "What the hell?" she said but he was already climbing out of the car stumbling to a halt as he looked down at something. "hey!" She called climbing out the car and looked across the hood. He was looking at a walker who had her lower half torn apart at the waist. At the sound of a prey nearby she came to life with a groan, turning around and slowly started to crawl towards him at a snail pace, he stumbled back at the sight of her. He covered his mouth and looked back at her, the look on his face was devastating. He looked... so confused. She started getting a bad feeling. "Wha?" he started to ask when suddenly there was a scream.

And surprisingly enough it belonged to a kid,

"DAD!"

"Whelp," she muttered, Who loses their kid in a time like this?

Bad parenting i tell you.

Mystery man douche head snapped towards where the scream came from. "CARL!" he all of a suddenly screamed back, the pain of a missing child heard in his voice,

"Huh" she uttered intelligently watching him start to run toward towards the scream. "Wait no," she started, there's no way that was his kid, right? She thought before seeing something pop up in her peripheral.

Alot of somethings.

"Oh come on." she said exasperated, throwing her hands up and letting it flop down as the first of the walkers started to appear from where they had come from.

The horde, they had to move.

"At least get in the car, faster than running idiot." she called out to him sliding into the seat.

* * *

 **End of chapter 4:** ' _Days gone by"_

 _Ok so we're out of the hospital and on to meeting Morgan and his son Duane, then on our way to Atlanta then camp and finally Daryl which will be interesting. Also want to apologize in advance if Rick is a little OOC, he did just woke up to seeing our OC go on a killing spree. And you can kinda see how our OC is changing things so fun._

 _I know someone said they wanted Merle to live, have an idea for that. What about Sophia, i know Sophia's death caused a lot of character development for the group and im not sure i wanna change that._

 _Ehh i see what you guys think._

 _ **Sneak peak for chapter 5:**_

"You wouldn't kill a kid." the man in front of her spoke, gun aimed at the unconscious idiots head. She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at the dark skin man, making him falter. Something about him seemed familiar to her, which was crazy. She never met the man before in her life, she froze. She never met the man before in _this_ life, she reincarnated remember, she thought to herself,

But that's not possible either.

God she hopes not! She had enough on her plate as is.

"I mean i wouldn't like kill kill," she said after a pause, she waved the gun thoughtlessly hand tightening her hold on the kids arm when he tried to escape, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her, "maybe a flesh wound? A little scrape," she said smirking.

At the fearful look on his kids face, the man cocked the gun and pressed it against the idiots forehead, "you do that and i kill him then i kill you.." he threatened.

She snorted,

"Alright alright." she said rolling her eyes. " you right about one thing though."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I wouldn't kill a kid." she said firing her gun and shooting a walker coming around the hedge. She rung the dinner bell, reminding everybody about the real threat that's just a few feet away. "But they would." she nodded to the rather large group regrouping just a few streets down. Luckily they haven't seen them but they knew where food was and that's more than enough..

"The balls in your court baldy. Whatcha gonna do?"

 _ **End of sneak peak,**_

 _Alright guys, thank you see you next chapter._


End file.
